project makeover
by khoi emiko
Summary: Yamanaka ino adalah seorang wanita biasa yang ingin segera mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Tapi ino mendapatkan masalah dengan penampilannya yang selalu culun. Mampukah Sakura CS merubah penampilan seorang yamanaka ino menjadi cantik untuk membantunya menemukan cinta sejati? / One Shoot! / telah di republish dan direvisi


**PROJECT MAKEOVER**

cerita ini di republish karena akun emiko yang bulan kemarin mengalami eror type 2. dan cerita ini telah direvisi ulang oleh emiko. kalau ada yang ga suka sama jalan ceritanya lebih baik emiko saranin klik back aja! tapi emiko berharap fic ini menghibur para readers ^^

SUMMARY:

Yamanaka ino adalah seorang wanita biasa yang ingin segera mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Tapi ino mendapatkan masalah dengan penampilannya yang selalu culun. Mampukah Sakura CS merubah penampilan seorang yamanaka ino menjadi cantik untuk membantunya menemukan cinta sejati?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Project Makeover © Khoi Emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

*Introducing on

Perkenalkan aku pemain utama dalam cerita ini, nama ku yamanaka ino. Umurku sekarang sudah menginjak usia 23 tahun. Aku sudah 5 tahun bekerja di perusahaan IT&TI milik keluarga sabaku yang terletak di pusat konoha. Aku juga mempunyai 3 orang sahabat yaitu sakura, hinata dan tenten mereka sahabat ku sejak SMA dan sekarang bekerja di tempat yang sama denganku. Dan aku tinggal sebatang kara di sebuah apartemen karena ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal saat kecelakaan mobil 5 tahun yang lalu saat aku duduk dibangku semester akhir di SMA dan membuat kekayaan ayah bangkrut seketika. Tapi aku tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan bukan. Kalau masalah dalam percintaan, aku belum pernah merasakannya, karena aku belum pernah sama sekali merasakan yang namanya pacaran. Mungkin laki-laki ilfeel dengan penampilanku yang culun ini. Lihat saja, aku selalu memakai kacamata silinder, gigi berbehel, rambut di kepang dua, dan selalu memakai baju berlengan panjang dan rok sampai mata kaki. Padahal aku sangat nyaman dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini. Walaupun aku tidak disukai oleh para lelaki tetapi ada seorang pria tampan, bersurai merah, memiliki bola mata hijau turquois, dan memiliki tatto kanji 'ai' di dahinya yang sudah lama aku sukai sejak duduk di bangku SMA. Pria itu adalah Sabaku no Gaara yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin dari perusahaan IT&TI dan tentunya pemilik Sabaku corp yang memiliki banyak cabang di seluruh seantro kota jepang. Sekian dari sepenggal kisahku, aku ucapkan terimakasih.

*Introducing off

Pagi hari ini, perusahaan IT&TI masih ramai seperti biasa. Ramai oleh para karyawan yang akan memulai aktifitasnya diperusahaan ini dan di ruang office dimana Ino melakukan aktifitasnya di depan komputer dan membuat laporan juga sudah ramai oleh teman-temannya yang satu-persatu sudah memenuhi mejanya masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, Ino-chan" sapa Hinata kepada Ino.

"Selamat pagi juga Hinata-chan" Ino berbalik sapa pada Hinata.

"Hei Pig! Tumben sekali kau sudah datang dan sudah _standby_ di mejamu?" Sakura menjatuhkan tasnya di atas meja kerjannya.

"Sakura kau ini tidak tahu Ino saja, dia kan anak teladan di perusahaan ini." Tenten menimpali perkataan Sakura. Dan Ino hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Oi teman-teman! Aku punya gosip terbaru nih, dijamin kalian pasti suka." Seru sakura yang berteriak dari meja kerjanya. Tenten, Hinata dan Ino pun langsung bergegas menuju ke tempat Sakura.

"Gosip tentang apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Kalau gosip tentang pria-pria tampan, aku sudah bosan." jawab Tenten malas sambil berdekap tangan. Sedangkan Ino hanya diam memperhatikan kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura dengan lekat.

"Aissh dengarkan aku dulu makanya." Dengus sakura

"Oke, cepat ceritakan apa gosip mu hari ini." kata Tenten

"1 minggu lagi perusahaan Sabaku akan mengadakan acara pesta dansa."

"Wah! Benarkah?" kedua mata Hinata dan Tenten tampak berbinar-binar kecuali Ino yang tampak seperti tak berminat.

"Tapi.."Sakura memutar jari telunjuknya di depan dagu.

"Tapi apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tapi seluruh tamu undangannya harus memakai topeng dan kalian tahu apa yang paling penting di acara pesta dansa ini?" Sakura menatap menarik sudut bibirnya. Ino, Hinta dan Tenten hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka menandakan kalau mereka tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Gaara juga akan mencari calon istri di pesta itu!" Sakura mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajah teman-temannya satu-persatu.

"Pesta dansa?! Apa kau serius, Sakura-chan?" Hinata menatap lekat sesekali mengernyitkan dahinya ke arah sakura.

"Jangan bilang ini masih kabar burung, Sakura!" timpal Tenten

"Tentu saja aku serius dan aku yakin gosip ini 100% akurat, karena aku mendengarnya dari Temari saat dia sedang berbicara dengan Kankuro saat berada di lobby." jelas Sakura.

"Jadi kau menguping rupanya, eh?" Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bersidekap tangan.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya bukan menguping tahu! Jangan asal berbicara kau, Tenten!" Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Jika memang pesta dansa itu benar diadakan, sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut." kata Ino yang sontak membuat ketiga sahabatnya langsung menatap dirinya dengan intens.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, Ino?" tanya Tenten

"A-aku sepertinya tidak cocok dengan pesta seperti itu."

"Tidak cocok dari segi mana nya yang kau maksudkan itu, Ino?" Sakura ikut bersidekap tangan sama seperti Tenten.

"..."

"Heh Ino! Pesta dansa ini justru adalah kesempatan yang bagus bagi mu untuk mengambil hati Gaara. Bukankah kau sudah lama menyukainya?" Tenten menepuk pundak Ino pelan.

"Iya Ino-chan, sebaiknya kau datang saja."sahut Hinata.

"Percuma saja kalau aku datang, Pasti Gaara hanya akan melihat perempuan cantik dan seksi saja." Ino menundukkan wajahnya dan suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Ino, kau jangan berkecil hati dulu. Siapa tahu Gaara lebih tertarik dengan mu yang bersikap polos seperti ini." Tenten mengusap surai pirang Ino dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Lihat." Ino melebarkan kedua tangannya bermaksud menunjukkan penampilannya kepada ketiga sahabatnya. Hinata, Tenten dan Sakura hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa saat itu.

"Apa kalian pikir Gaara akan menyukai ku yang berpenampilan jelek seperti ini?!" ucap Ino hampir berteriak.

Hening.

Setelah cukup lama diantara mereka tak ada satupun yang berbicara, Sakura mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berpikir dan meneliti penampilan Ino dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

"Aha! Aku punya ide!" suara Sakura seolah-olah memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Ide apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita _makeover_ penampilan Ino dan buat dia terlihat cantik di acara pesta dansa. Aku yakin Gaara akan memilih Ino untuk menjadi calon istrinya."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Tenten.

"Sangat yakin!" Sakura mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke wajah Tenten.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, aku setuju dengan idemu, Sakura."

"Aku juga." Hinata dan Tenten tampak bersemangat setelah menyetujui sebuah ide dari temannya yang sangat identik dengan bunga Sakura itu.

Sedangkan Ino, dia merasa lesu dan seluruh tubuhnya melemas setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sakura. "_Makeover? Oh no!_" ucapnya di dalam hati.

"EHEEEMM... kalian mau kerja atau mau gosip hah?" Suara kencang bak toa dari Kakashi selaku manager di perusahaan itu, bagaikan petir yang membelah telinga mereka.

"Mau kerja, pak." Kata Tenten

"Lalu kenapa kalian masih di sana? Cepat bubar! Kalau tidak mau kerja lebih baik kalian pulang saja!" suara Kakashi kembali menggelegar di dalam ruangan.

Sontak Ino dan teman-temannya langsung kembali ke meja mereka masing-masing dan mulai bekerja. Kakashi meneliti satu persatu setiap meja untuk memastikan kalau semua karyawan bekerja dengan tertib. Setelah kondisi dirasa tenang, kakashi menghampiri meja kerja Ino dan di tangannya menggenggam sebuah map berwarna kuning.

"Ino,"

"Ya, manager?"

"Gaara-sama berpesan kepadaku untuk menyuruhmu membuatkannya laporan hasil penjualan tahun lalu di kota Osaka dan Tokyo, beliau ingin melihat hasilnya sebelum jam makan siang dan harap antarkan ke ruangan beliau kalau sudah selesai." Kakashi lalu menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna kuning yang langsung diterima dengan baik oleh Ino.

"Baik, secepatnya saya akan selesaikan." Kakashi memutar tubuhnya untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ino yang mulai sibuk bekerja di layar komputernya.

_**Project Makeover**_

Di sebuah ruangan yang tampak megah dengan barang-barang mewah didalamnya, terlihat pria dengan surai merahnyanya tampak begitu sibuk menulis dan mengecek seluruh dokumen yang hampir menjulang cukup tinggi di sisi meja kerjanya. pria itu adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Dia tidak seorang diri di dalam ruangan yang megah itu, melainkan ia ditemani dengan sekertarisnya yang bernama Matsuri. Matsuri sudah bekerja menjadi sekertaris Gaara selama 5 tahun. Sejak awal, Matsuri sudah menaruh hati dengan Gaara. Tapi sayang, Gaara selalu mengacuhkan nya. Gaara memang tahu jika Matsuri menyukainya tetapi Gaara jengah juga dengan sikap Matsuri yang terlalu berlebihan bahkan sering merayu dirinya tanpa henti-hentinya. Seperti sekarang ini Matsuri kembali merayu Gaara dan berdiri di samping sisi kursi dimana Gaara sedang duduk mengerjakan seluruh dokumen-dokumennya.

"Gaara, aku dengar kalau kau akan mencari calon istri di acara pesta dansa nanti, apa itu benar?" Matsuri melirik kesamping tepat dimana Gaara masih sibuk mengerjakan dokumennya.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara singkat

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau memilihku untuk menjadi calon istrimu,"

"..."

"Gaara, kau bisa kan menyebut namaku di pesta nanti?".

"Entahlah aku belum memutuskan. Lagipula aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku mencari seorang istri." Kata Gaara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Matsuri

"Gaara! Bisakah kau memberi ku sebuah kepastian?! Aku sudah bosan dengan semua jawabanmu yang selalu menggantung, dan aku ingin saat kita berbicara kau menatap ke arah ku, Gaara."

Matsuri langsung merubah posisi kursi Gaara secara paksa agar wajah tampan Gaara dapat mengarah kearahnya. Dan setelah itu, Matsuri mengunci pergerakan Gaara dengan kedua tangan Matsuri yang mencengkram kuat sisi kursi yang Gaara duduki. Gaara sontak terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, wajahnya kini begitu dekat dengan wajah Matsuri yang memang sedang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya. Jika Gaara bangkit sedikit saja, ia yakin kalau bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir mungil milik Matsuri.

"Matsuri! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menjauhlah dariku." Ucap Gaara sambil mendorong tubuh Matsuri. Dan dengan sekali hentakan saja, Gaara dapat melepaskan kungkungannya dari Matsuri.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Jika sikap mu tadi tidaklah benar! Kau sangat tidak sopan." Gaara memutar kembali posisi kursinya untuk kembali menghadap meja kerjanya sambil mengencangkan dasi miliknya. Sedangkan Matsuri langsung beralih ke hadapan meja kerja Gaara.

"Biarlah! Aku hanya ingin kau peduli sedikit saja kepadaku." Matsuri menatap wajah Gaara dengan sangat intens.

Hening.

Gaara kembali mengacuhkan semua ucapan Matsuri. Matsuri merasa kesal karena kembali di acuhkan oleh Gaara. tanpa disangka-sangka, Matsuri kembali memutar kursi kerja Gaara dan duduk di atas pangkuan Gaara sambil tangannya bergelayut manja di leher Gaara. Gaara sangat-sangat terkejut.

"Matsuri tolong singkirkan tanganmu dari sini, nanti kalau ada yang melihat kau dan aku seperti ini, mereka akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Gaara mencoba menyingkirkan tangan matsuri dari lehernya dan mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dari pangkuannya. Tetapi Matsuri tetap kokoh untuk mempertahankan posisinya.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin kau menatapku saat aku sedang berbicara dengan mu."

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin aku melihat tubuhmu dengan pakaian seksi itu kan? Tapi maaf aku tidak tertarik." Gaara mencoba melepaskan tangan matsuri kembali agar menjauh dari lehernya.

'Tok..Tok..Tok' "Permisi Gaara-sama, saya datang untuk mengantarkan laporan yang anda minta." Suara Ino membuat Gaara terkejut bukan main dan langsung mendorong tubuh matsuri secara paksa agar menjauh. Tapi apa daya, Ino telah lebih dulu masuk kedalam ruangan Gaara dan melihat semuanya. Ino sangat terkejut bahkan kedua kakinya terasa lemas berdiri di ambang pintu. Ino melihat dengan sangat jelas adegan mesra antara Matsuri dengan Gaara yang membuat hati Ino terasa terbakar dan merasakan sakit di relung hatinya.

"Mm-maaf Gaara-sama, maafkan saya. Saya telah lancang masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan anda. Mungkin nanti saja saya memberikan laporannya, karena sepertinya anda sedang sibuk. Sekali lagi maafkan saya, Gaara-sama." Ino membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dan setelah itu, Ino pun melangkah mundur hendak keluar dari ruangan Gaara, tetapi langkahnya tertahan oleh suara berat milik gaara. "Tunggu Ino, kemarilah dan bawa laporannya kesini."

"T-tapi."

"Minggir kau, Matsuri!" Gaara mendorong tubuh Matsuri dengan kasar membuat tubuh Matsuri hampir oleng karenanya.

"Matsuri sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dari ruangan ku kalau tidak ada urusan penting lagi denganku."

Matsuri mendengus kesal sambil merapihkan bajunya dan menatap kearah Ino dengan sinis. Dan ketika Ino berjalan menghampiri meja kerja Gaara, dia sempat berpapasan dengan matsuri. Tapi tiba-tiba 'BRRUUGGH' Ino terjelembab jatuh kedepan karena kakinya dihadang oleh kaki milik Matsuri.

"Upps! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Matsuri menutup mulutnya menyembunyikan sebuah seringai di dalamnya. Ino hanya bisa menggigit bawah bibirnya menahan rasa nyeri di kakinya.

"Makanya kalau pake rok jangan panjan-panjang akhirnya bikin sial sendiri kan." Matsuri tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan langsung berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Gaara tidak tinggal diam dan langsung berlari kearah Ino untuk membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu ino berdiri.

"Saya tidak apa-apa Gaara-sama." Ino menerima uluran tangan Gaara dan menunduk malu sambil memebenarkan letak kacamata miliknya yang hampir turun mencapai batas hidungnya.

Setelah membantu Ino berdiri, Gaara langsung menuju kursinya kembali dan mempersilahkan Ino untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Coba sini aku lihat hasil pekerjaanmu."

"Ini," Ino menjulurkan sebuah file di meja Gaara. Langsung saja Gaara meneliti dengan seksama hasil pekerjaan Ino.

"Bagus, ini sudah sesuai dengan yang aku pinta. Kau memang dapat diandalkan." Gaara masih menatap hasil pekerjaan Ino sambil membolak-balikkan halamannya satu persatu.

"Terimakasih, Gaara-sama." Ino masih menundukkan wajahnya karena malu untuk melihat wajah Gaara yang entah mengapa selalu membuat detak jantung nya tidak pernah tenang.

"Panggil aku Gaara saja, bukankah kita ini teman semasa SMA dulu? Jadi hilangkan kesan formalitas diantara kita." Pandangan Gaara langsung tertuju menatap sosok Ino yang memang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Tapi kan anda.."

"Atasan, maksudmu?"

"Ya."

"Aku membuat pengecualian untuk mu. Jadi jangan memakai bahasa formal lagi."

"B-baiklah, Gaara" jawab Ino dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedikit gugup.

"Hei! Kenapa kau selalu menundukkan kepalamu, apa kau takut denganku?" ucap Gaara sambil mengernyitkan dahinya setelah melihat sikap Ino yang selalu terlihat aneh dihadapannya

"B-bbuukaan, aku tidak takut kok dengan Gaara." Ino sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Gaara.

"Jangan-jangan kau masih berpikir tentang kejadian tadi ya? Aku dan Matsuri tidak berbuat apa-apa kok hanya saja dia selalu menggangguku ketika aku sedang bekerja dan itu membuat aku kesal." jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

"A-aku tidak berpikir tentang hal itu, sungguh" Ino menatap Gaara lalu membuang pandangannya kesembarang arah.

"Hmm begitu, tapi aku hanya ingin meluruskan saja. Takut ada kesalah pahaman dan aku tidak ingin menjadi buah bibir di kanor ku ini."

"Aku mengerti."

"Oh iya, aku ingin memberikanmu undangan untuk menghadiri acara pesta dansa pada malam minggu nanti, aku harap kau bisa datang ke pesta itu dan jangan coba-coba untuk tidak datang." Gaara menjulurkan sebuah undangan yang ia ambil dari dalam lacinya dan memberikannya kepada Ino. Ino tersentak mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. Seolah-olah Gaara dapat membaca jalan pikirannya.

"Baik, aku pasti akan datang" Ino menyunggingkan senyumannya sambil menerima selembaran undangan yang tergeletak di atas meja kerja Gaara.

"Baiklah, kau bisa kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi untuk undur diri." Ino kembali membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dan setelah itu, ia pun langsung berjalan keluar dari dalam ruangan Gaara.

Gaara langsung menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong setelah melihat sosok Ino menghilang dari balik pintu. Otaknya memutar kembali kejadian dimana Ino tengah memergokinya yang sedang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Matsuri dari lehernya. Gaara merasa tidak enak jika di perhatikan oleh gadis lugu seperti Ino. Dan entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja muncul berbagai perasaan aneh jika dirinya berada di dekat ino. "Arrggghh.. kenapa harus Ino yang melihat?!" Gara mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar karena terus memikirkan kejadian ini.

"sial, mengapa harus seperti ini!" Gaara lalu menggigit ujung pulpennya.

"Sudahlah, aku harus kembali fokus bekerja." Gaara mulai berkutat kembali dengan dokumen-dokumen miliknya.

_**Project Makeover**_

Hari sudah menjelang sore, sudah saatnya bagi seluruh karyawan untuk segera pulang menuju kerumah mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Ino, dia dan ketiga sahabatnya memang sering pulang bersama sambil berjalan beriringan di sepanjang trotoar jalan. Kini, Ino terlihat sedang mendengarkan Sakura yang berceloteh tentang acara pesta dansa. Tapi ketika mereka berempat sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan dan mengobrol bersama di trotoar pinggir jalan tentang acara pesta dansa yang akan di adakan malam minggu nanti, mereka dikejutkan dengan mobil bmw merah yang menampilkan sosok Matsuri, Shion, Karin dan Konan yang turun dari dalam mobil dan langsung menghadang langkah Ino bersama ketiga sahabatnya.

"Heh culun! Kau pasti senang mendapatkan undangan itu kan?" Ino bersembunyi di balik punggung Tenten. Sakura dan tenten bersikap waspada sambil menatap sinis kearah Matsuri dkk.

"Jangan harap Gaara akan menyukaimu, lihat penampilamu saja sudah membuatku akan muntah" Matsuri menatap Ino dengan tatapan melecehkan.

"Matsuri kau juga jangan besar kepala dulu, kau pikir dengan jabatan mu sebagai sekertaris Gaara dan selalu bergaya seksi akan membuat Gaara tertarik kepadamu? Sebaiknya kau juga jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi." Sakura membela Ino yang hampir tersudut.

"Eh rambut kapas, sebaiknya kau diam saja! Matsuri tidak punya urusan denganmu." Shion ikut membela Matsuri. Kondisi semakin riuh oleh adu mulut antara sakura, tenten dengan matsuri dan teman-temannya. Seluruh pandang mata orang-orang sekitar kini menatap ke arah mereka.

"Diam.. sudah cukup adu mulutnya, sebaiknya kita pulang saja dan lagipula tak ada gunanya kita bertengkar dengan orang macam dia. Yang ada hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga saja." semuanya tersentak mendengar kemarahan Ino.

Ino lalu menarik lengan Hinta, Sakura dan Tenten sekaligus dan menyeret mereka untuk meninggalkan Matsuri dan teman-temannya yang masih memaki-maki dirinya dari kejauhan.

.

.

Dan malam ini Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten akan menginap di apartemen yang Ino tempati seorang diri.

"Mulai sekarang kami bertiga akan menginap dirumah mu sampai acara pesta dansa dimulai." Kata Tenten sambil merebahkan badannya di atas sofa empuk milik Ino.

"Benar, kami akan melakukan perubahan terhadap penampilan mu mulai sekarang, jadi bersiaplah!" Sakura tersenyum manis menatap Ino yang mulai bergidik ngeri. "Aku takut. Ide ini sangat gila."

"Kau tidak perlu takut." Ucap Tenten

"Benar Ino-chan, kau tidak perlu takut, kami ingin membantu kau untuk dapat terlihat cantik dan segera mendapatkan cinta sejati mu." Hinata menepuk pundak Ino bermaksud menenangkan Ino yang terlihat gundah.

"Tapi apa yang selah dengan penampilanku? Aku lebih menyukai aku yang seperti ini." kata Ino sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya kesana-kemari.

"Hei Pig! Apa kau tahu? Kalau penampilanmu itu sangat kuno, pantas saja Gaara tidak pernah melirikmu."

"Hn?" Ino berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap kearah Sakura.

Sakura sendiri langsung melepas kacamata yang Ino kenakan, dan juga melepaskan ikatan kepang milik Ino.

"WAH!" Hinata dan Tenten terlihat sumringah melihat penampilan Ino.

"Nah, kalau begini kan kau kelihatan cantik."

"Sakura! Cepat berikan kacamatanya, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamata itu." Ino meraba-raba untuk mencari kacamatanya yang direbut oleh Sakura.

"Ino-chan kau terlihat cantik tanpa kacamata." Hinata menatap kagum ke arah Ino.

"Benar, kau terlihat manis tanpa ikatan kepang di kepalamu, aku baru sadar kau memiliki rambut yang sangat indah." Tenten juga menatap Ino dengan rasa senang.

"Tuh kan apa aku bilang, kau terlihat cantik tanpa kacamata dan ikatan kepang jadulmu." Sakura menyeringai jahil.

"Tapi bagaimana aku melihat dengan jelas tanpa bantuan kacamata ku?" Ino mulai terlihat khawatir. Sakura, tenten dan Hinata saling bertukar pandang dan sepertinya mereka telah memiliki sebuah ide di dalam dikepala mereka.

"Aha! Kami sudah punya rencana untuk itu!" sahut mereka bertiga secara bersamaan yang langsung di pandang Ino dengan penuh rasa heran.

_**Project Makeover**_

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata telah berusaha untuk merubah seluruh penampilan Ino dan tentunya sikap pemalu Ino juga dirubah oleh mereka. Agar Ino tampak lebih percaya diri dan mampu menghadapi orang-orang tanpa menutupi dirinya lagi. Aksi mereka dimulai dengan membawa Ino ke dokter mata, untuk mengganti kacamatanya dengan softlens transparan. Keesokannya, Ino di ajak ke dokter gigi untuk melepaskan behel yang terpasang digiginya. Keesokannya lagi Ino di ajak ke salon untuk mendapatkan perawatan tubuh, rambut dan wajahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup dengan penampilan ino yang sekarang, Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata mengajarkan Ino bagaimana cara berjalan dengan menggunakan _highheels_. Awalnya Ino sering terjatuh dn sempat membuat Ketiga sahabatnya menjadi kewalahan. Tetapi ketiga sahabatnya tak pernah menyerah untuk mengajarinya, hingga akhirnya Ino dapat berjalan dengan lancar menggunakan _higheels_. Ketiga sahabatnya juga mengajarkan Ino bagaimana caranya bersolek dengan baik. Lalu sakura membuang semua ikatan rambut Ino dan menggantinya dengan jepitan kecil nan indah.

.

.

Kini adalah saat bagi mereka untuk menghadiri acara pesta dansa tersebut. Ino dan teman-temannya langsung pergi menuju sebuah butik untuk membeli gaun yang cocok untuk mereka kenakan. Sakura membantu memilihkan gaun yang cocok untuk Ino. Dan Hinata yang memilihkan _higheels_ sedangkan Tenten memilihkan aksesories yang pas untuk Ino kenakan ke acara pesta dansa itu. Dan akhirnya hari H telah tiba! Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata sudah terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun yang mereka kenakan. Sakura menggunakan gaun berwarna merah muda, tenten memakai gaun _cheongsam_ berwarna biru dan Hinata memakai gaun berwarna lavender. Sekarang mereka bertiga mulai me _makeover_ penampilan Ino. Ino hanya diam saja ketika teman-temannya mulai bergerak untuk me _makeover_ dirinya hanya mulutnya yang terus komat-kamit mengucapkan doa demi kelancaran ide dari ketiga sahabtanya.

"Selesai!" jawab mereka bertiga dengan kompak.

Kini Ino telah memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan panjang gaunnya sampai menutupi mata kakinya dan ada belahan di samping gaunnya sampai menuju batas atas dengkulnya dan gaunnya menampilkan bahu indahnya sehingga bahunya terekspos dengan begitu jelas. Rambut Ino sengaja di gerai dan hanya dijepit dibagian sisi kananya kebelakang rambutnya. Ino memakai higheels berwarna putih keemasan yang tingginya sekitar 7 cm. Dan tak lupa Ino memakai topeng berwarna silver untuk menutupi kedua manik _aquamarine_ nya yang berlapis softlens bening di matanya.

"Apa ini aku?" Ino meraba-raba seluruh wajahnya di depan cermin

"Ya tentu saja itu kau." Kata Tenten.

"Ide ku, berhasil bukan?" ucap Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Kau memang jenius, Sakura-chan." ucap Hinta.

"Tentu dong."Sakura mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Tapi.."

"Ah sudahlah! Sebaiknya kita pergi." Tenten memotong ucapan Ino.

"Ayo kita taklukan semua laki-laki malam ini." sahut Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Ino-chan aku yakin malam ini kamu akan mendapatkan cinta sejatimu." ujar Hinata.

"Iya, semoga saja." Ino tersenyum menatap ke arah ketiga sahabatnya.

_**Project Makeover**_

Di balai Konoha Place, kini tempat itu sudah terlihat sangat ramai oleh para tamu undangan. Gaara memang sengaja menyewa tempat itu karena menurutnya tempat berbintang 5 itu sangat bagus dan juga sangatlah luas. Para tamu undangan juga sudah memakai _dress code_ yang memang sudah tercantum di dalam undangan. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, dan acara pesta dansa ini pun langsung dimulai dengan acara pembukaan yang dibawakan oleh Sabaku Kankuro selaku kakak kandung dari Gaara.

"Terimakasih untuk para tamu undangan yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk datang ke pesta ini, acara ini diadakan untuk memperingati kesuksesan perusahaan keluarga Sabaku dan yang paling penting di acara ini, adikku yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara akan memilih calon istri di pesta ini. Jadi bagi kaum hawa yang masih _single_ persiapkan diri kalian."

Seluruh tamu undangan menjadi riuh setelah mendengar perkataan Kankuro. setelah Kankuro memberi sambutan, acara langsung dimulai dengan alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh Akatsuki orchestra.

"Persetan dengan semua ide-ide kalian!" Gaara mendelik tajam ke arah Temari dan Kankuro.

"Gaara, ikuti saja saran dari kami. Lagipula ini demi kebaikanmu." Ucap temari.

"Demi kebaikan apa, Hah?! Lihat! Semua wanita-wanita itu kini bersikap menjijikan di hadapan ku." Gaaramenunjuk dimana semua wanita kini berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Jadi kau bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka." timpal Kankuro.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kalian berdua. Mengapa kalian bersikap seperti ini kepadaku?"

"Gaara, dengarlah. Kami harus secepatnya mencarikan istri untukmu." Ucap temari sambil memainkan gelas berisi wine nya.

"Kenapa kalian begitu mengurusi aku? Lebih baik kalian saja yang mencari jodoh untuk diri kalian sendiri!" ucap Gaara sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak bisa, karena kau lah yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan ayah selanjutnya. Jika kau tidak memiliki istri dari sekarang, kedepannya pasti akan sulit untukmu mencari seorang istri." Jelas temari.

"Hal bodoh macam apa itu! yang jelas aku tidak akan memilih salah satu dari mereka!"

"Ck. Jika kau tidak memilih, maka kami yang akan memilihkannya untuk mu." Sahut Kankuro. "

Terserahlah!" Gaara menyambar gelas berisi wine nya dan berjalan dengan memikul berbagai emosi. Untungnya, Gaara memakai topeng, jadi ekspresinya tidak terlihat begitu jelas.

Alunan musik terdengar semakin kencang dan Sudah banyak orang-orang yang turun ke lantai dansa untuk berdansa. Sedangkan Gaara hanya duduk diam dengan Matsuri yang selalu memaksanya untuk mengajak turun ke lantai dansa.

"Gaara, ayo kita berdansa, masa kau mau terus duduk diam dan meminum wine saja sih disini!" gerutu Matsuri.

Gaara kembali diam dan memandang kosong ke arah tamu undangan. Gaara memang sedang mengasingkan diri, tapi sialnya Matsuri selalu mengikutinya. terlebih lagi kini semua wanita-wanita berlomba-lomba mengajak dirinya untuk berdansa. Tetapi Gaara tetap diam tak bergeming dan mengacuhkan semua keadaan malam itu. Tak jauh dari keramaian, Ino dan ketiga sahabatnya juga sedang menikmati acara pesta dansa ini.

"Ino ingat ! kau harus percaya diri dan jangan malu, apalagi malu-maluin." Sakura menatap Ino yang kini terlihat gugup.

"Dan jangan gugup." Tenten seolah-olah tahu apa yang Ino rasakan.

"Ino, kami tinggal kau sendirian disini, karena pacar kami sudah menunggu disana. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Sakura menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka.

"Tapi, kalau aku malu-maluin gimana?" Ino tampak khawatir.

"kuncinya adalah percaya diri Ino-chan, dan percayalah yang telah kami ajarkan kepadamu kemarin akan sangat berguna untukmu saat ini dan seterusnya." Hinata membelai rambut Ino dengan lembut lalu Hinata pun ikut melangkah pergi bersama Sakura dan Tenten meninggalkan ino sendiri diantara keramaian jalannya pesta.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya, Ino berjalan mengitari setiap tempat untuk mencari sosok Gaara. Cukup lama Ino mencari sosok Gaara di setiap tempat, kini akhirnya Ino bisa menangkap sosok Gaara yang sedang duduk sambil memegang segelas berisi wine di tangannya. Ino tersenyum telah menemukan Gaara, tapi raut wajah Ino seketika berubah menjadi sedih demi ditatapnya Matsuri dan semua wanita-wanita yang berada begitudekat dengan Gaara. Ino hampir menangis tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena seorang waitress menawarkan segelas wine kepadanya

"Nona, apakah anda ingin satu?" tawar seorang waitress yang di tangannya membawa nampan berisi gelas yang telah terisi wine.

"Baiklah aku ingin wine nomor 08".

"Ini nona, selamat menikmati acara malam ini." Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Ino berdiri menatap nanar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Rasanya dia ingin segera pulang saja dari tempat ini. Ino melihat ketiga sahabatnya berdansa dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing dan mereka tampak sangat bahagia.

"_Nasibku sial sekali. Untuk apa aku merubah penampilan ku untuk Gaara? aku berharap dia akan mencintaiku setelah melihat penampilanku seperti ini, tapi melihat pun tidak, bagaiana dia akan mencintaiku?!_" Ino membatin di dalam hatinya.

Tak jauh dari Ino berdiri, Gaara menangkap sosok wanita bersuarai pirang tengah berdiri memunggunginya. Jujur ia akui, kalau wanita itu telah sukses mencuri perhatian Gaara kali ini. Gaara sontak berdiri meninggalkan Matsuri dan semua wanita-wanita cantik hanya untuk menghampiri gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah berdiri sendirian disana. Entah mengapa, Gaara merasakan adanya sebuah magnet yang menarik dirinya begitu kuat sehingga dirinya terdorong untuk menghampiri wanita bersurai pirang itu.

"Gaara, kau mau kemana? Kalau mau dansa denganku semestinya kau memegang tanganku!" Matsuri menarik lengan Gaara namun Gaara langsung menepisnya dengan kasar dan menghiraukan celotehan Matsuri dan seluruh wanita yang terus meneriaki namanya.

Gaara tetap terus melangkah berjalan menghampiri wanita bersurai pirang itu.

"Nona, mau kah anda berdansa denganku malam ini?" Gaara menjulurkan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya diletakkan di balik punggungnya sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Ino sungguh terkejut bukan main demi apa yang dilihatnya. Gaara mengajaknya untuk berdansa walapun saat ini Gaara memakai topeng tetapi Ino mengenali pria ini dari rambut dan tatto kanji 'ai' di dahinya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Ino segera menerima uluran tangan Gaara dan Ino langsung dibawa turun menuju lantai dansa. Semua pandangan mata tertuju melihat Gaara dan Ino yang sudah mulai akan berdansa. Gaara merengkuh pinggang ino sedangkan tangannya menggenggam tangan ino. Ino ragu-ragu untuk membalas rengkuhan Gaara. tapi akhirnya Ino bisa menyesuaikan posisinya saat ini dan musik langsung mengalun indah ketika mereka berdua berdansa seiring dengan alunan musik.

"Nona, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu tapi dimana ya?" Gaara mencoba mengingat-ingat di dalam gerakan dansanya dengan Ino.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan kau saja."

"Tapi, rambut pirang ini seingatku hanya dimiliki oleh Yamanaka Ino?". Gaara menarik sehelai rambut pirang milik Ino.

"Mengapa kau sangat yakin jika rambut pirang ini hanya dimiliki oleh wanita yang bernama Yamanaka Ino?"

"Karena hanya dia yang memiliki surai pirang indah seperti ini."

"Lalu, jika aku adalah Yamanaka Ino, apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadapku?"

"Aku akan bertanya, mengapa kau merubah penampilanmu seperti ini?"

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Bukannya tidak suka, tapi kau terlihat berbeda, aku lebih senang kau yang dulu, kau yang berikap apa adanya."

"Kau kejam, Gaara!" Ino sontak melepaskan rengkuhan Gaara dari pinggangnya dan berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan Gaara.

"INO!" teriak Gaara. Orang-orang kini menatap heran terlebih lagi ketiga sahabat Ino yang melihatnya hanya memegang jidat mereka masing-masing.

"_Mission failed_." itulah perkataan yang keluar dari mulut ketiga sahabatnya.

Gaara mencoba mengejar Ino dan akhirnya Gaara menghentikan kakinya untuk berlari ketika melihat Ino berhenti disebuah taman dibelakang balai Konoha Place yang terlihat sepi.

"Ino, kenapa kau berlari?"

"Kau! Jangan coba-coba untuk dekati aku."Ino menahan langkah Gaara dengan telapak tangannya.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa sifatmu berubah seperti ini?"

"Aku merubah penampilanku hanya untuk bisa kau lihat dan bisa untuk kau cintai Gaara, tapi kau seenaknya bilang kau lebih suka aku yang dulu." air mata Ino membuncah keluar. Gaara terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ino. Gaara lalu menghampiri Ino dan memegang kedua bahunya erat merobohkan segala pertahanan yang Ino buat untuk menghalangnya.

"Ino, apa benar kau mencintaiku?" Ino hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, ia tidak kuat untuk berkata-kata.

"Lalu, kenapa kau baru katakan ini sekarang?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena aku belum pantas untuk mu dengan penampilan ku yang sangat jelek ini berdiri dihadapanmu."

"Hanya karena itu?! haha Kami-sama. Mengapa baru sekarang kau pertemukan Ino untukku?"

"Gaara. apa yang baru saja kau katakana?"

"Apa kau tahu, kalau aku juga mencintaimu."

"Apa kau mencintaiku karena kau merasa kasihan padaku?" "

Tidak! Aku mencintaimu ketika pertama kali sejak aku melihatmu saat di bangku SMA, kau terlihat berbeda dari wanita yang pernah aku temui, kau sopan, baik dan apa adanya." Gaara lalu melepas topeng yang Ino kenakan. Dan Gaara juga melepaskan topeng miliknya.

"Ino, ternyata warna bola matamu sungguh indah. Tetapi lebih indah lagi jika dilihat dari dalam kacamata milikmu, karena aku sangat suka memandang mata biru mu saat kau memakai kacamata itu." Lalu Gaara melepaskan jas hitam miliknya dan memakaikannya di badan Ino.

"Aku juga tidak ingin tubuh indah mu dapat dilihat oleh pria lain."

"Kau ini bodoh sekali, bukankah kau menyukai wanita seksi dan cantik seperti Matsuri?"

"Aku tidak suka melihat wanita murahan seperti dia, lebih baik aku melihat dirimu yang tampak sopan dalam kepolosan. Karena bagiku kecantikan tidak hanya dilihat dari kesempurnaan melainkan dari ketidaksempurnaan." Ino hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Gaara.

"Jadi, maukah kau berpenampilan seperti dulu lagi? Dan biarlah penampilanmu seperti ini hanya aku saja yang melihatnya. Laki-laki lain tidak boleh melihatmu yang seperti ini?"

"Hmm." Ino kembali tersenyum sehingga membuat Gaara tak dapat memungkiri lagi kalau Ino sangat-sanagt cantik dimatanya.

'CUP' Dan Ino terkejut karena Gaara mencium bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Ino hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Gaara. Merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar disetiap tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Gaara mengumumkan kalau Yamanaka Ino lah yang dipilih untuk menjadi calon istrinya. Dan Gaara juga memberitahukan kepada seluruh tamu undangan kalau mereka berdua akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka bulan depan. Banyak yang memberikan ucapan selamat. Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten langsung bersorak gembira dan berkata "Yes Berhasil!". Sedangkan Matsuri dan teman-temannya hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan Gaara yang lebih memilih Ino dari pada dirinya.

"Kami-sama, terimakasih kau sudah memberikan cinta sejatiku, dan ternyata Gaara lah orangnya. Tak sia-sia selalu aku panjatkan doa agar aku selalu bisa bersamanya dan terbukti hari ini Gaara memang mencintaiku apa adanya tanpa melihat penampilan luarku" Batin Ino.

"Gaara, terimakasih." Bisik Ino. Lalu Gaara menggenggam tangan Ino dengan erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan Ino untuk selama-lamanya.

dari kejauhan, Temari dan Kankuro tampak tersenyum penuh arti melihat adik yang mereka sayangi selama ini, kini terlihat berbahagia dengan wanita pilihannya.

"Walau awalnya dia terlihat keras kepala, tetapi akhirnya dia mendapatkan wanita yang benar-benar dicintainya." Ucap Kankuro.

"Benar, aku tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya wanita itu dapat meluluhkan hati seorang Gaara. Ayah dan ibu pasti senang melihat Gaara sebahagia ini." ucap Temari.

"Aku berharap perjalanan cinta mereka tidak akan terpisahkan sampai ajal menjeput mereka."Ucap Kankuro

"Amin." Temari menautkan kedua tangannya setelah mendengar perkataan Kankuro.

FIN

A/N: Huaaa! gatau deh ini cerita dapat menghibur kalian atau malah bikin kalian ilfeel. yang jelas adanya fic ini, menandakan kalau emiko belum hiatus. cuman emiko lagi ga ada ide dan kadang-kadang dilanda rasa malas untuk melanjutkan cerita emiko yang berchapter. mungkin karena efek menjelang UAS makanyaemiko lebih sibuk di dunia nyata daripada di dunia fanfiction. hoho.


End file.
